the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Human-Vannai War
The Human-Vannai War was mankind's first conflict with an extraterrestrial species, and subsequently mankind's first war one as well. Although the war has been almost entirely fought in a human vs human context, the war had been orchestrated and enabled by the Vannai for their own gains, using humans as slave footsoldiers. The war has ultimately proved incredibly costly for both sides, with well over half of humanity dead and, as far as is known, all of the Vannai wiped out following the destruction of their mothership. Their puppets still remain on Earth, however, continuing to fight the war in absence of their alien masters. The below timeline broadly describes major events as they occur. Barring certain instances, events (ie. Missions) are assumed to occur on the real-life calendar days they fall on. Plot Arcs Pre-Invasion The TE timeline previous to June 15th, 2014 follows our real-world timeline. All events that took place during this time align exactly with reality. The Invasion. The Two Week War, and The Fall This period started from the 15th of June, 4014, and lasted through 29 June. During this time, the Vannai sent the suits to Earth and ensnared part of the human population into becoming their slaves. What followed was a brutal, chaotic, and very quick war between the Vannai Puppets and the militaries of the world. During this time, an estimated 60% of the human population was killed. Human military response was challenged not only by the technological disparity, but by the sudden and disruptive nature of the attacks on a global scale. Such conditions proved the sparking point for a number of internecine conflicts, some accidental, some intentional, and some ambiguous of blame even to this day. Some suits emerge at the end of the month with their free will intact. They band together to form the suit-equipped rebel force 'Anonymous'. The Counterattack 'Anonymous' gathers enough strength to launch its first attacks against the Vannai Puppets. Operations Water Main, Falling Down and Unlikely Heroes are launched in quick succession, with all save for Falling Down being complete successes. The completion of Unlikely Heroes and some controversial actions undertaken during the operation sees the discovery of another rogue element of suits, and reveals the existence, but not the identity, of the Puppet's previously unknown controllers. 'Anonymous' disbands and reforms into the Armor Corps , Moqaddas, Green Initiative, and Hanse Behörde. The rogue faction discovered during Unlikely Heroes is taken in as well, becoming The Engineers, all organized under a common coalition for the sake of preserving humanity and eliminating the Puppets and their masters. Resurgence The Armor Corps coalition gains traction against the invaders with a series of missions aimed at expanding their operations and communications capabilities across the surface of the planet. As time goes on, the factions work out their kinks and begin to become less informal and more professional and militarized. With a control network established, the coalition moves into the next phase of the war with the Bright Offensive - a series of aggressive pushes to reclaim territory lost to the Puppets. The Offensive is a massive success that sees large swathes of land recovered from the Puppets. Human settlements and populations are rediscovered, as well as the remnants of the world governments. The discovery of the later groups cause previously unseen stresses to appear within the coalition, as pilots and factions begin involving themselves with the remaining national entities. Regional geoplitics and bureaucracy begin to play more of a factor in decisions made by coalition command. Several sub-factions within the larger groups become known. The Bright Offensive itself ends on January 5th, 2015. Civil Disagreement With the sudden gain in reclaimed territory, the coalition finds itself spread thin and tugged at by remnants of the human population in need of protection and supply. Inefficiencies within Command become more and more apparent as time passes, much to the chagrin of the pilots that suffer for its incompetence. To make matters worse, Wilder Syndrome is discovered, promising an early death to all pilots within only a few years. The number of defectors from the major factions increases considerably during this time, leading to drastic rearrangements with the coalition's command structure. Most pilots are removed from command positions and are replaced with trained professionals to handle the strategy and logistics of a worldwide war. Event Timeline Note: This timeline only lists major missions or significant plot developments concerning the Human-Vannai War. For a comprehensive list of missions and later conflicts, please see the Thread History page. 2014 * January * February * March * April * May * June ** Beginning of the Human-Vannai War ** The Fall ** Operation Saharan Cross * July ** Operation Water Main ** Operation Falling Down ** Operation Unlikely Heroes * August ** Operation Relay: Eyes Wide Open ** Operation Relay: Starbound * September * October * November ** Operation Heart Of Darkness * December ** Operation War And Peace ** The Bright Offensive is launched 2015 * January ** The Bright Offensive concludes * February * March * April * May ** Operation Skeleton: Brine And Blood * June ** Discovery of Wilder Syndrome * July * August ** Faction Civil War ** Operation Skeleton: Clear Sky * September ** Operation Liquidator * October * November * December 2016 * January * February ** Operation Fastball ** The 2016 Faction Summit ** Operation Unity * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December 2017 * January * February * March * April * May * June * July ** Operation Mothership * August * September * October * November * December Category:PACYOA: TE